


You were so far away

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki is pissed, M/M, teasing and kissing, they are both idiots in love, tony acts like a fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stark acted like a fool and Loki is pissed.</p><p>Inspiration: http://theavengerswritings.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were so far away

“Look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t love me.”

 

“I don't. I tolerate you, there is a difference.”

 

“Oh baby, you hurt me so.”

 

“Shut up idiot. You almost got killed. What where you thinking going after him like that.”

 

“I wasn't thinking.”

 

“Damn right you weren't!”

 

“I just wanted to protect you.”

 

“I don't need protection Stark, I'm quite capable of handling my own.”

 

“I know that Loki okay, I just. He was coming for you and I reacted. You know I don't always think things through.”

 

Loki sighed, shaking his head. That was on understatement for sure. Stark was a genius and a brilliant planner but when it came to Loki all that fell out the window. Loki was secretly pleased by that but at the same time annoyed. Stark was just a man, a human. He was so fragile and could break so easily and still he went after the biggest criminal in the galaxy without though just because Loki could get hurt.

 

“You're an idiot Stark. Come here.” Loki pulled him closer, feeling the warmth of his body against him calming him down. He wrapped his arms around the man, pressing him even closer, taking in his sent. “Don't do that again Tony, you had me worried. At least tell me the plan next time so I can help instead of taking off like that.”

 

He pulled him in for a kiss, the tension leaving his body completely now that he felt Tony's lips on his. He teased Tony's lips with his tongue, getting him to open his mouth. When he felt Tony's tongue against his he couldn't suppress a moan. His hands went to the other man's waist, pulling him in, feeling Tony's beginning erection against his own. The man never ceased to turn him on. It was fascinating and frightening all at once.

 

“I promise. I'll never do it again.” Tony panted when they finally broke apart, his head resting on Loki's shoulder, not pulling away. “ But you should know by now that I would do anything to keep you safe. Anything.” Loki could imagine the gleam of determination in Stark's eyes at the words. He was one of the most stubborn and headstrong humans he knew. It made him love him even more.

 

“I know. I'd do the same for you.”

 

“That's why you love me.”

 

“That. And your amazing ass.”

 

“Keep talking like that and you'll get it.”

 

“Idiot. Off you go, time to charm the press.” Loki smiled, kissing Tony one more time, squeezing his ass before letting go. Tony smirked, giving him a wink as he took off. “I'll charm you later tonight darling!” He heard Tony call all the way down the hall, some people gasped, other's laughed and Loki just sighed and shook his head fondly. Stark was an idiot but he did love him for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the line: “Look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t love me.”  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The title is a song by Kate Nash.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
